


18th Birthday

by MarvelShipsSam4545



Series: Sam's angst pile [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Boys In Love, Cigarettes, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy birthday Peter Parker, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelShipsSam4545/pseuds/MarvelShipsSam4545
Summary: Peter Parker is on the run after the events of FFH.Quentin Beck ruined his life, he hasn't been home since he has been revealed as spider-man.On his birthday, Peter finds himself in Rose Hill, Tennessee. He meets the boy Tony always was talking about before his death.Harley Keener.





	18th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic cause it's Peter Parker's birthday. Honestly, Idk if he's 17 or 18, but I made him turn 18 for legal reasons lol.

Peter Parker’s birthday is August 10th. He should be with MJ and Ned celebrating before senior year starts. May should be in the kitchen with her nephew making their favorite type of cupcakes for his birthday. Peter should be watching Star Wars with Ned, or going on an ice cream date with his girlfriend, MJ. 

Peter Parker hasn’t been in New York since he was revealed as Spider-man. If that was it, he wouldn’t be worried. But Quentin Beck managed to fool 7 billion people that Spider-man tried to kill all of London. 

He’s been wearing jackets with the hood up so no one can figure out who he is. 

May, Ned, and MJ have no clue where Peter Parker is. He hasn’t been in contact with any of them, he fears they will never trust him again. So on the run Peter stays. 

Peter buys himself a birthday present, it’s not much because he doesn't have much, just the 300 hundred he’s saved and the 500 May let him keep from what Tony left to him. He’s used the majority of it on bus tickets and other necessities. 

“Yeah, can I get a pack of cigarettes?” Peter said, he didn’t look up to the cashier, he just handed her his fake ID and some money. Peter has been smoking since the reveal. He needed to clear his head, and with the death of Tony, being on the run, and having to be someone else he just lost all control and bought a pack one day, and just continued to smoke them. It was nice to feel free from the troubles Spider-man brought on his life. 

Not only did he hate his alter ego, but he also hated Beck for revealing his identity. Peter trusted him, gave him EDITH. Which is back at his house, where he hasn’t been in the longest time. He could be home right now if Beck didn’t reveal him.

Caleb Anthony McKinnley was the name on his fake ID. 22, that was his age. 23/10/2000 was his birthdate. Caleb wasn’t blipped, but Peter sure fucking was.

Peter found himself in Rose Hill Tennessee. How? He hopped on a bus and hopped off in this town. He remembered that Tony knew a boy here, Peter couldn’t exactly remember the name of the kid, be he knew it started with an H. Oh and that the last name was Keener. 

Peter looked around, no wanted posters for him. He walked over to a bar and took out a cigarette. And lights it. 

“Happy fucking birthday Peter,” He says to himself. 

“Hello,” A blonde-haired boy leaves the bar and stands next to Peter.

“Hi?”

“Got another? I ran out earlier and haven’t made it to the store today.” He pointed to the cigarettes.

“Huh? Oh yeah, Sure, here.” Peter gives him one. 

The mystery blonde takes out his lighter, Peter noticed the pride flag on it.

“LGBT Southern boy, huh? What's your name?” Peter asks.

“Harley, Harley Keener.”

“Wait, you’re Harley?” Peter almost started choking. This is the boy Tony always talked about, but he didn’t mention how attractive he was.

“Guilty, who are you?” Harley asked the brunette.

“Um, well, I’m Caleb. Yeah, Caleb..” Peter stuttered through the sentence. 

“You sure?”

“No,”

“What?”

“You knew Tony Stark right?” Peter looks up at the blonde boy.

“Yeah I did- wait, how’d you know?”

“I uh, I guess you could say I worked with him.”

“Huh, he never mentioned a Caleb.” Harley shrugged. He noticed the other boy was looking around.

“Follow me,” Harley said to him, he grabbed the brunette’s hand.

Harley led him down an alleyway, it was dark and no one was around. They were standing close, Peter against the wall. He honestly thought Harley was going to kiss him, not that it would be a problem to be kissed by the most handsome southern boy ever.

Peter pulled down his hood.

“Y-You’re-” Harley tried to speak, No wonder this boy knew who he was. He was Spider-man, Tony’s mentee. 

“Peter Parker,”

“Yeah I know who you are, Tony talked about you.”

“Is that all you know?”

“The entire city of Rose Hill has been looking for you, Parker, there is a warrant for your arrest everywhere. How’d you get here? Why are you-.” Peter put his hand over Harley’s mouth.

“Shh Keener. I need somewhere to stay,” he moved his hands to his side.

“Yeah, yeah ok.” He stuttered. “Put that hood back on.”

Harley took the boy to his house, The twenty-year-old has his own one-bedroom apartment. 

Harley locks the door behind them and places his keys on the kitchen counter.

“You can have the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch,” Harley says to Peter.

“No No, it’s fine you can sleep in your own be-”

“Parker, I’m trying to be nice here.”

“Right, I’m sorry, thanks, Harley.”

Harley walked into the kitchen and took out a salad.

“What some?”

“Hm? Sure, I’m a little hungry.”

Harley hands him a bowl of salad then takes out the ranch dressing.

“S’all we got, sorry.”

“It’s ok, thanks.” 

They eat in silence, watching Rose Hill news station. Nothing interesting happening in that small town, except the end of Peter’s birthday.

“Huh, it’s past twelve, glad today’s over.” Peter looks down at his phone.

“Why, what's today?”

“Just my 18th birthday.”

“Just? That's big dude, I remember my 18th birthday, not that it was very long ago..”

“How old are you?”

“20, just last month actually.”

“Nice, umm so whats to do around here?”

“ ‘Round here?” Harley asks, Peter nods. “Well, I go to my day job, I’m a machinic, then I go to the bar, talk to a few guys and hopefully take one home.”

“Every night?”

“Every night.” 

They talked for hours, they didn’t even notice the sun was rising. They talked about Tony, Peter’s life in NYC, who the beck guy was anyway, and their sexuality.

“Well, I always thought I was straight. In fact, my first kiss was with a girl. I was 11. Her name was Jamie. But then I fell in love with a boy, he cheated but it's what ever. I never liked a girl again though, so I knew I was gay,” Harley said, playing with the hem of his shirt. “What about you?” Harley looked up at Peter.

“I’m straight... I think” He looked at the blonde boy. “My first kiss was actually a couple of weeks ago. With my uh... with a girl named MJ.” 

“What do you mean you think?”

“I’ve never tested it, I’ve never kissed a guy.”

“Really? With a sixpack like that, I would expect all the gay guys to be after you,” Peter had taken off his shirt because of the heat, it was too much for this NYC boy.

“Um, thanks.” 

Suddenly Harley got an idea.

“Wait, you’ve never kissed a boy?”

“No..”

“But you’re curious, right?”

“I guess,”

“Ok so how about you kiss me?”

“Is that ok?”   
“I just offered, didn’t I?” Harley winked,

Peter was eyeing Harley's lips this entire time anyway. This was easy right? 

Just kiss the hottest boy you’ve ever met.

Simple

  
  
  


“So?”

“Yeah, ok. I think that's a good idea.”

Peter, the no longer birthday boy, leaned into Harley’s face.

“It’s ok,” Harley breathed on Peter’s lips. Peter was too nervous to close the tiny gap between the two. “Jesus Parker.” Harley pushed his lips against Peter’s

Finding their rhythm took a while since the first kiss Peter had wasn’t anything like this.

Harley let go and separated the two.

“You feeling good darlin’?” Harley said. All the brunette could do was nod and bite his lip.

“Again?” He managed to say. 

“Of course,” Harley sat on Peter’s lap and pushed him down. Peter lifted his head to meet Harley’s lips. 

“Happy Birthday baby boy,” Harley said to Peter. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Harley’s shirt to pull him back down.


End file.
